Возлюби врага своего
by Tehhi Shek
Summary: Еще одно приключение экипажа самого лучшего корабля всей галактики, "Enterprise NCC-1701".
1. Chapter 1

Я писала это тысячу лет назад. Наверно, сейчас у меня получилось бы лучше, но пусть останется как было.

**Глава первая.**

_В ходе допроса обвиняемому были представлены неопровержимые доказательства, в результате чего у него от волнения пошла кровь из носа, выпало четыре зуба и сломалось два ребра!_

Капитан знал, что дело плохо. Но он надеялся на свою способность выкручиваться, на команду, на удачу, на то, что обычно помогало ему выпутываться из таких ситуаций. Но ситуация была много хуже, чем просто плохо. В этом он убедился, когда туман в голове немного прошел, и он смог оценить происходящее так как оно есть. Руки были скованы за спиной. Плечо горело, и даже не смотря на него, он знал, что это значит. Повернув голову, он увидел, что из его предплечья вырезан кусок кожи. Грязно, грубо, вероятно, в спешке. В том месте, куда МакКой перед спуском на планету вживил ему подкожный датчик для экстренного телепортирования.

Но и тогда все не выглядело таким безнадежным. Он был жив, значит, он был зачем-то нужен. Ему нужны ответы. Дальше по обстоятельствам.

Дверь открылась с тихим щелчком, и вошел квадруманец. Об этой расе почти никто ничего не знал. Очень похожи на людей, но у них четыре руки. Кирк раньше сталкивался с представителями этого вида всего однажды, и у него не было ни одной идеи, зачем он мог им понадобиться. Капитан устало прикрыл глаза, давая себе несколько секунд на обработку новой информации.

- Кирк!

- Именно. С кем имею честь? – немного насмешливо.

Учитывая свое положение, капитан в принципе ожидал, что дело может дойти до применения физической силы. Но им было что-то нужно, какая-то информация, и сначала он ожидал вопросов. Не так скоро. Не так бессмысленно.

Сильная рука душила его. Так просто и так играючи, что было даже обидно.

Всё прекратилось внезапно. Кирк приходил в себя, судорожно втягивая воздух.

- Если ты хочешь сохранить свою жалкую жизнь, ты отдашь мне Карна. Что ты сделал с моим сыном?!

Дело было действительно плохо. Глядя в наполненные яростью глаза, зная заранее, что ему не поверят, Кирк спокойно произнес: «Я понять и не имею, о чем идет речь».

_Гений - существо, способное решать проблемы, о которых Вы не знали, способом, который Вам не понятен._

Спок дни напролет проводил в научном отделе, пытаясь решить проблему усовершенствования формирующих геотрансплантационных квазипузлистатов всех кинетически коррелирующих аспектов. Проблема решаться не спешила, а основная формула, на которой строились доказательства и расчеты, всем сотрудникам снилась в кошмарах уже несколько ночей подряд.

Сегодня произошел прорыв. Вкус нетерпения напополам с радостью витал в каюте. Несмотря на усталость, люди были возбуждены и счастливы. Они были специалистами, они хорошо делали то, что умели, и, черт возьми, работать в команде над столь интересным вопросом, чувствуя приближение раскрытия загадки – это было лучше чем секс.

Люди работали на своих портативных компьютерах, иногда отвлекаясь, чтобы написать какую-то тарабарщину на очередном бумажном клочке. Этими клочками были завалены все доступные плоские поверхности, за исключением тех небольших пространств, где стояли кружки с кофе. С тех пор, как один из самых молодых сотрудников выдвинул новую гипотезу, приблизившую их к разгадке, спать не уходил никто. Все занимались перепроверкой, расчетами и поисками дальнейшего решения.

Первый помощник капитана, офицер по науке мистер Спок сосредоточенно составлял какую-то программу. Азарт в его глазах опровергал всю теорию об отсутствии чувств у вулканцев.

Пальцы Спока летали по клавиатуре, музыкой математического языка вырисовывая очередную n-мерную модель.

То, что случилось потом, можно было бы назвать резким диссонансом, прокравшимся в эту стройную и логичную последовательность цифр. Цельность тонов была нарушена.

Этот разлад мгновенно ощутили все. Вулканец был центром маленькой команды этих людей, отдавших свое сердце океану науки.

Судорожный вздох и дрожание пальцев. Портативный компьютер откладывается в сторону с каким-то нарочитым болезненным спокойствием. Так, как будто на самом деле его хотят бросить.

С капитаном было что-то не так. Ему было плохо. Спок знал это наверняка.

Он подошел к панели межкорабельной связи. Поразительная теория о ковалентной риверберизации была забыта.

- Транспортаторная слушает.

- Немедленно телепортируйте капитана на корабль.

- Есть сэр.

Немного помедлив, Спок еще раз нажал кнопку вызова.

- Доктор МакКой, встречаемся в транспортаторной через пять минут.

- Спок, что слу…

Офицер по науке прервал связь.

_Жизнь, безусловно, хороший учитель, но слишком дорого берёт за свои уроки._

«Я знал. Я всегда знал, что добром это не окончится».

Что именно не окончится добром, и что вообще случилось, доктор МакКой еще не знал. Но мысли его текли в мрачном ключе, и меньше всего он хотел оказаться правым в своих догадках. Не в этот раз. Потому что когда Спок вызвал его в транспортаторную, он подумал о капитане. Капитане, который спустился на эту чертову планету. Которому нужен врач.

Впрочем, за те две с половиной минуты, которые понадобились, чтобы добраться до транспортаторной, Леонард успел придумать еще двадцать четыре причины столь странного вызова от вулканца. Причины, которые ни в коей мере не имели бы отношения к капитану.

- Мистер Спок, мы засекли координаты.

- Включайте.

МакКой тихо подошел к Споку. Что-то происходило, и ему это не нравилось.

Свечение исчезло, но на платформе по-прежнему никого не было. Никого и ничего. Там вообще было пусто.

- Как это может быть, ведь что-то должно было телепортироваться, мы сами видели…

- Доктор, - голос вулканца был хриплым.

- Что, Спок? Я не понимаю…

Тот не ответил, напряженно глядя на какой-то мелкий предмет. Да, теперь Леонард заметил. Там, на платформе, все же что-то было, что-то маленькое и… Он подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть…

- Спок! Это же…

- Да, доктор. Это подкожный передатчик капитана Кирка.

- Но он в крови!

- Естественно. Его должны были извлечь, и извлечь быстро. Что и было сделано таким варварским способом.

- Да, но зачем…

- Полагаю, что у нас есть все основания считать, что капитана похитили.

_Женщины любят страдальцев, если у них, конечно, хватает ума страдать романтично, без нытья._

Чехов читал «Трех мушкетеров». Столь крепкая дружба, самоотверженность, очаровательная романтика старой Франции – история захватила его, и в своих мечтах он видел себя храбрым Д'артаньяном. Он спасает жизнь Констанции и Бэкингему, когда на них нападают гвардейцы кардинала.

Бэкингем, почему-то точь-в-точь похожий на капитана Кирка, благодарит его.

- Вы спасли не только мою жизнь и жизнь этой дамы, но и честь королевы. Как я могу отблагодарить вас, храбрый юноша?

Прекрасная Констанция бросается к нему в порыве благодарности.

- Вы ранены, мой храбрый спаситель! – в ее голосе страх.

- О, это сущие пустяки! Главное, чтобы вы были в порядке.

- Нет, это не пустяки! Как вы можете так говорить… Вас могли убить…

- Вас бы это расстроило? Почему вы плачете, милая Констанция? Вас бы расстроило, если бы эти гвардейцы убили меня?

- Да, да, да! Я люблю вас! Люблю! Это вы хотели услышать? Не этого ли вы добивались от меня?!

- О, я счастливейший из смертных! Вы любите меня! Так знайте же, что вы самая прекрасная из прекрасных! Вы – моя богиня!

Девушка улыбается сквозь слезы, он обнимает ее, осторожно касается губами ее губ…

- Энсин Чехов, ответьте. Энсина Чехова вызывают в офицерскую. Просьба немедленно ответить. Энсин Чехов…

Павел резко проснулся. Книга полетела на пол.

- Чехов на связи. Приказ понял.

С некоторым сожалением «Три мушкетера» были отложены. Его звал долг. Поправив форму и отсалютовав своему отражению воображаемой шпагой, Чехов покинул каюту в прекрасном настроении.

_Чем больше отгоняешь от себя мысль, тем назойливее она становится._

Скотти ждал в офицерской, когда все соберутся. Он еще раз мысленно проверил, все ли было сделано из того, что они могли сделать на данный момент. Двое ребят из службы безопасности, сопровождавшие капитана, были мертвы. Мгновенно действующий яд. Кто бы ни похитил капитана, он был серьезен. Остальные члены команды, которые находились на поверхности планеты, были немедленно подняты на корабль, как только всплыла правда о капитане. Все целы и невредимы, никто не видел ничего подозрительного. Все сенсоры были направлены на планету в поисках формы жизни человека. Безнадежный вариант. На координаты, откуда был поднят подкожный передатчик, была отправлена группа высадки для поиска каких-то зацепок. Здесь еще был шанс хоть на что-то.

Скотти мысленно поморщился. У них не было ничего. Обычно, когда что-то случалось, у них были хоть какие-то рабочие версии. Здесь же… Здесь же не было ничего, а точнее – слишком много. Слишком много возможных предположений, что отнюдь не сужало параметры поиска.

Это был своего рода межпланетный рынок, Базар, куда со всех уголков галактики свозили различные товары. Там можно было встретить любую из известных рас.

Но никто не знал, что Энтерпрайз будет делать здесь остановку. Для того, чтобы провернуть операцию по похищению требовалось все спланировать и рассчитать. Это было невозможно. Что-то не сходилось…

Два корабля ушли с орбиты полчаса назад. Был ли капитан на одном из них? Или он все еще оставался на планете? Кто его похитил? Зачем? И вопрос, который Скотти не мог перестать себе задавать – был ли он еще жив…

_Ни один план битвы не переживает встречи с противником._

Зарррртак, похититель Кирка, был капитаном корабля, на котором сейчас держали пленника. Два часа попыток получить от него хоть какие-то сведения не принесли никаких плодов. Ему пришлось пока оставить человека, чтобы дать передохнуть. Не ему, себе. Зарррртак чувствовал, что очень близок к убийству, и существовала вероятность, что он не сможет остановить себя вовремя. Он не сомневался, что рано или поздно сломает этого упрямого, наглого, беспринципного капитана. В конце концов, люди столь хрупкие существа… Но чего нельзя было терять, так это времени.

Зарррртак вздохнул. Насколько проще все казалось вначале. Самым сложным ему представлялось похищение капитана. Уж то, что тот заговорит в его руках, он не сомневался. Но неожиданно все вышло наоборот.

На Базар он прибыл в поисках информации. Ему нужны были сведения о нахождении «Энтерпрайз». Он не знал как, но он собирался добраться до Кирка. Какого же было его удивление, когда он увидел этого человека, прогуливающегося вдоль рядов с товарами. Удача была просто невероятной. Капитан был всего с двумя своими людьми, что являлось непростительной халатностью с его стороны. Это был знак, кто-то свыше не хотел, чтобы этот страшный человек, похититель детей, оставался безнаказанным. Это был шанс, и Зарррртак не собирался его упускать.

Он специально не уничтожил подкожную капсулу. Он хотел, чтобы сообщники Кирка знали, что происходит. Что капитан схвачен, и, вероятно, выдал все темные дела, которыми занимается этот корабль под прикрытием мирной миссии Федерации планет.

Зарррртак закрыл глаза, вспоминая.

Он потерял жену полгода назад. Все это время он проводил с сыном, стараясь как-то отвлечь его и стараясь отвлечься самому. Но так не могло продолжаться вечно. Ему дали задание, простое и недолгое. Он не должен был поддаваться на уговоры сына. Напирая на то, что это задание не опасно, он уговорил взять его с собой. Было время, когда Зарррртак уже начал думать, что не зря это сделал. Карну нравилось на корабле и он, несомненно, за эти несколько дней улыбался больше, чем за последние полгода. Глядя на счастливого сына, он не раз думал, что ему бы не хватало его здесь, в космосе.

Они уже возвращались домой. У них была пара дней в запасе, и они решили посетить Мнемон, планету-музей, посвященную великим покорителям космоса всех рас этой галактики. Карн был очень рад этому случаю, в школе ему как раз задали написать историческую работу, посвященную андорианцам. Но на планете все пошло наперекосяк…

_Зло, как и добро, имеет своих героев._

Это было легко. Выкрасть этого маленького ублюдка из-под носа его папаши. Не стоило Зарррртаку тогда вмешиваться в его дела. Из-за того, что тот спровоцировал расследование о злоупотреблении занимаемой им должности, он был смещен со своего поста. Мало того, его изгнали с планеты, как какого-нибудь пирата. Он ненавидел их всех, но Зарррртака – особенно. В те далекие времена Зартак имел в имени всего две «р», и третью он получил в награду за раскрытие должностного преступления. Что ж, сейчас он эту «р» отобрал. Справедливость восстановлена.

Годы скитаний не прошли для него зря. Он заимел массу полезных знакомств, должников и просто последователей. Было так легко заставить Черхавена покопаться в мозгу у его бывшего однокурсника и внушить ему, что похитителем его сына является Кирк. «Энтерпрайз» тогда очень удачно находился в том же секторе, что и корабль Зартака. Все было продумано до мелочей.

Он был доволен. Большая удача – стравить двух своих врагов. Теперь ему предстояло лишь смотреть, как они уничтожат друг друга. Это могло быть даже забавным.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая.**

_Нет такой большой и сложной проблемы, от которой нельзя было бы сбежать._

Несколько минут после того, как мучитель оставил его, капитан оставался неподвижным. Двигаться, прикованным к стулу было проблематично.

Он пытался найти хоть какой-то выход из этой ситуации. Слова не помогали. Все его красноречие сейчас ничем не могло помочь. Квадруманец был на грани отчаяния, и никакие доводы на него не действовали.

Попытавшись немного сдвинуть стул, чтобы проверить, может ли он это сделать, Кирк неудачно дернулся. Сломанная рука отозвалась болью. Черт.

Он попытался хоть как-то абстрагироваться.

Знание, что его ищут, немного утешало, но сильно рассчитывать на помощь «Энтерпрайза» он бы не стал. И если он хотел остаться живым, надо было что-то придумать и придумать срочно. Когда вернется квадруманец, он не знал. Вряд ли его тут оставили надолго.

Приходилось мириться с тем, что здесь и сейчас он ничего не может сделать. Оставалось только ждать дальнейшего развития событий.

Очередной раздраженный вздох. Он ненавидел ждать.

Очевидно, ему каким-то невероятным образом, избитому, прикованному наручниками, удалось уснуть. Потому что очнулся он уже на полу, от боли. Корабль тряхнуло. В комнату вошли два члена экипажа. По всему кораблю мигали красные лампочки и раздавался звук тревоги.

Его отковали от стула, и, пригрозив оружием, вывели наружу. Во время очередного толчка капитан, сгруппировавшись, упал, и ногами выбил оружие у одного из провожатых. Второй выстрелил, но промахнулся. Схватив отлетевшее на пол оружие, Кирку каким-то невероятным образом удалось оглушить этих ребят.

Что ж, его новое положение было ему больше по вкусу, чем положение пленника, неспособного ни на какие действия.

Многострадальную правую руку Кирк беспомощно прижал к телу, осматриваясь. Меньше всего он хотел столкнуться с кем-то еще. Не факт, что его везения хватит еще на одну подобную стычку. Четырехрукие крепкие квадруманцы против однорукого капитана – подобная стычка была бы крайне неравной и могла стать последней в его жизни.

Корабль тряхнуло опять, да так, что Кирк еле устоял на ногах. Через несколько секунд замигали лампочки, и пропало освещение. Где-то в стороне свет зажегся снова. Скорее всего, заработало резервное питание, включавшееся только в особо важных отсеках. Кирк двинулся к освещенному коридору. У него не было четкого плана, но отсиживаться в стороне было бессмысленно. Сейчас он собирался сориентироваться, чтобы узнать, где находится мостик.

Творилось что-то невообразимое. Создавалось впечатление, что корабль трещал по швам. После очередного удара, по тому, как протяжно-безнадежно застонал корпус корабля, капитан понял, что щиты, наконец, рухнули.

Он успел сделать еще один шаг, когда панель, рядом с которой он находился, взорвалась. Все произошло очень быстро: ударная волна, дым, что-то горячее, обжигающее на его коже, ожоги…

«Кажется, это не мой день» - успел подумать капитан прежде, чем потерял сознание.

- Что с ним?

- Он без сознания. Множественные повреждения. Ожег лица и рук, сломана рука, на шее синяки…

- Боунс?

Это его голос? Почему так хрипло? Капитан зашелся в кашле.

- Джим, не дергайся. Сейчас мы телепортируемся на «Энтерпрайз», все будет в порядке.

- Нет, пока, не…

- Джим, ты находишься не в лучшем физическом состоянии. Тебе необходима медицинская помощь, - МакКой сказал это таким успокаивающим тоном, как будто разговаривает с больным ребенком.

- Ты же врач, вот и окажи мне… медицинскую помощь.

- Боунс, просто сделай так, чтобы я продержался на ногах еще несколько часов. После того, как разберемся здесь, можешь запереть меня в своем лазарете, - добавил капитан, глядя на молчавшего МакКоя.

- Ладно. Ладно. Только потом не жалуйся.

Он ввел стимулирующий и обезболивающий растворы.

- Спок.

Капитан обратился к до сих пор молчавшему старпому.

- Да, капитан?

- Что с людьми, которые спустились на планету вместе со мной?

- Двое людей, сопровождавших вас, погибли. Остальные в порядке и находятся на борту «Энтерпрайз».

Капитан опустил голову, принимая эту новость. Но через мгновение с ними снова разговаривал офицер Звездного Флота, собранный и готовый к действиям. Он подумает обо всем этом потом, не сейчас.

- Обстановка на данный момент.

- Когда рухнули щиты в результаты обстрела, на борт была телепортирована группа людей, и корабль был успешно захвачен.

- Где сейчас капитан этого корабля? – Кирк поднялся на ноги.

- Зарррртак на мостике. – И, немного помедлив: - Он был тем, кто причинил вам вред?

- Да, - не обращая внимания на то, как потемнел взгляд Спока, капитан продолжил. - Полагаю, я должен с ним поговорить. Для прояснения ситуации.

- Хорошо.

- Черт, Джим, что им понадобилось от тебя?

- Не знаю. Именно это я и собираюсь выяснить.

_Случайностей не существует, — существуют непознанные закономерности._

Помогли капитана найти две составляющие, которые похитители никак не могли учесть. Одной из этих составляющих был Спок, другой – чистая случайность.

Так же, как тогда, когда он почувствовал, что капитану плохо, Спок сейчас точно знал, что Джима на поверхности планеты уже нет. Он не мог объяснить, откуда у него эта уверенность, он просто знал. То, что было между ними, эта связь, сейчас она была очень кстати.

У них оставалось два варианта – два корабля, ушедшие с орбиты почти три часа назад. На одном из них, с вероятностью девяносто девять и восемь десятых процента, и находился капитан. Другой вопрос – на каком.

И так получилось, что одним из этих кораблей командовал их старый знакомый, который очень хорошо знал капитана. Что ж, отследить направление второго корабля было просто…

_Противную сторону надо выслушать, как бы она не была противна._

Зартак был бледен. Когда Кирк прошел на мостик, он инстинктивно дернулся в его сторону, но был остановлен ребятами из службы безопасности.

- Что ж, Зартак. Мы должны с вами поговорить. Объясните ли вы нам…

- Я не буду разговаривать ни с тобой, ни с твоими людьми, Кирк. – Зартак вложил в эти слова столько ненависти и презрения, что любой бы другой человек как минимум бы поморщился.

- И ты не объяснишь, почему ты решил, что это я похитил твоего сына?

- А, да ты шутник. Так знай, что ты умрешь страшной смертью! Ты умрешь, Кирк, ты не имеешь права жить! Ты, конечно, уничтожишь меня сейчас, но твои злодеяния не останутся безнаказанными!

Спок встал между Кирком и Зартаком. Он хотел увести своего капитана с этого корабля, доставить его в лазарет, и не собирался позволять всяким космическим пиратам оскорблять его друга.

- Ваши двигатели сильно повреждены. На импульсной энергии вы достигните ближайшей планеты, где вам смогут оказать помощь не раньше, чем через три недели. К этому времени мы будем далеко отсюда. И я бы не посоветовал вам пытаться снова как-то повредить капитану Кирку. – Его голос был холоден даже для вулканца, а в глазах можно было прочитать угрозу.

Квадруманец выглядел ошеломленным. Он как-то растерянно огляделся по сторонам, будто ожидая, что все это окажется какой-то шуткой.

- Постойте… Подождите! Так вы не собираетесь уничтожить мой корабль? Или убить меня?

- Убить?! О, наверно, это было бы лучшим выходом! – доктор МакКой не выдержал. – Вы похитили капитана Звездного Флота, причинили ему физический вред, и, несомненно, этот случай будет рассматриваться Федерацией планет, и с вашими представителями будет вестись диалог. Но убить?! Мы не убиваем, когда можем этого избежать! В отличие от вас мы играем честно!

- ЧЕСТНО?! ОН УКРАЛ МОЕГО СЫНА! – он все-таки бросился на капитана, так что Споку пришлось его перехватить.

- Если вы позволите, я бы мог попробовать войти с вами в контакт, чтобы узнать, что произошло.

- Мне уже все равно. Я уже не спасу своего мальчика. Все что я хочу теперь, так это мести.

Спок кинул взгляд на капитана. Тот был бледен и, кажется, несмотря на лекарства, испытывал боль. Но он твердо посмотрел на вулканца и кивнул.

Что ж…

- Капитан. Полагаю, что вы действительно украли сына Зарррртака.

- И в чем подвох?

- Подвох в том, капитан, что Зарррртак так думает. Кто-то покопался в его мозгах и внушил ему ту картину событий, которую ему хотелось.

- Вы можете узнать что произошло на самом деле?

- Уже.

Кирк посмотрел на Зарррртака. Тот выглядел так, как будто его сейчас стошнит. Он явно был дезориентирован, и вряд ли был способен говорить в ближайшие несколько минут.

- Я… Это не вы, действительно не вы…

- Спок, что там произошло?

- Когда Зарррртак с сыном находились на Мнемоне, ребенка схватило какое-то существо, но воспоминания о его облике полностью стерты из памяти Зарррртака. Очевидно, оглушив его, оно изменило воспоминания о произошедшем. Кто бы это ни был – это сильный телепат.

- Хм… Полагаю, нам предстоит выяснить, что это было за существо. Мне не нравится, когда кто-то пытается представить меня похитителем детей.

- Несомненно, капитан. Мы выясним это.

Кирк почувствовал сильное головокружение. Бдительный МакКой мгновенно оказался рядом, поддерживая его. В другой раз это, возможно, вызывало бы недовольство капитана, но сейчас он был слишком слаб для этого.

- В лазарет, - тихо, но твердо сказал врач. На сей раз сомневаться в том, что он доставит своего пациента в медицинский отсек, не приходилось. Это была не просьба, это был приказ.

- Хорошо. Дай мне еще минуту Боунс, ладно?

Тот кивнул, но глаз с капитана уже не спускал.

- Зарррртак.

Тот резко вскинул голову, как будто очнувшись от сна. Ему было все равно, что сделают эти люди. Пусть не они украли его сына, и да, он испытывал раскаяние, что причинил этому человеку боль. Он не должен был переступать через свои моральные принципы. Но сын его все равно был похищен. И Зарррртак сам виноват в том, что не разобрался в ситуации вовремя. Ведь этот человеческий капитан говорил ему, что он ничего не знает. Он должен был хотя бы послушать. Хотя бы дать ему сказать… Он был виноват. Виноват. И теперь ничто не могло спасти его сына.

- Зарррртак, - тем временем продолжил капитан, - я предлагаю вам и, возможно, еще кому-то из вашей команды подняться к нам на борт для поисков вашего сына.

Что? Он ослышался? Или эта странная раса людей имеет такое чувство юмора?

Удивленный и непонимающий он перевел глаза на старшего помощника Кирка. Тот молча смотрел на своего капитан.

- Джим? – удивленно спросил врач.

- Полагаю, я ясно выразился. Мы собираемся разобраться, что происходит. Единственная ниточка, которая у нас есть: это сын Зарррртака. Если мы хотим выяснить, кто за этим стоит, мы должны найти его сына. Тем временем, у Зарррртака возможности искать сына самому сейчас нет, ибо двигатели его корабля повреждены. Ну так как? Вы согласны?

- Я… Я согласен. – Сказал Зарррртак, очень внимательно глядя на избитого капитана. Неожиданно все его раны и повреждения увиделись им в абсолютно другом свете.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья.**

_Совесть у него чистая. Не бывшая в употреблении._

Ребенок начал раздражать его. Очень вовремя им подвернулись эти работорговцы. О, они были не против заиметь в свою коллекцию маленького квадруманца. Представители этой расы очень сильны и выносливы, умеют хорошо работать и выдерживают большие физические нагрузки. Так что сделка была обоюдовыгодная. Они много заплатили ему за этого выкормыша, но когда он подрастет, они смогут продать его в три-четыре раза дороже. Все было по-честному.

_Если человек не виновен, то как ни крути это все-таки же смягчающее обстоятельство._

Я на борту «Энтерпрайз». Эти люди собираются помочь мне найти Карна, моего сына.

Я не понимаю этих людей. Я причинил им зло, а они помогают мне. Я не понимаю этих людей, но я им благодарен. За надежду, которая снова живет в моем сердце.

Капитан находится в лазарете. Я надеюсь, что их врач быстро устранит все повреждения, оставленные моей рукой. Он сильный человек. Правильный. Рррух, как сказали бы у меня на родине. На общегалактическом нет перевода этого слова, но близким к нему будет что –то вроде как «живущий по понятиям чести».

Мне предоставили каюту и сказали ждать прихода капитана. Я не могу ни на чем сосредоточиться, время тянется ужасно медленно. Я хочу знать, что они предпримут. У нас нет никаких зацепок. Как они собираются искать моего сына? Я начинаю сомневаться в честности этих людей, но отгоняю мысль подальше. Если бы они хотели причинить мне зло, у них уже была эта возможность.

Наконец-то капитан приходит. Он со своим старшим помощником и врачом. Он выглядит лучше, чем у меня на корабле после допроса. Лучше, но не хорошо. Я смотрю в его лицо и обещаю себе, что если все закончится благополучно, я сделаю все для этого человека.

После разговора с капитаном я понимаю, как все было просто. Торн. Квадруманец. Мой дальний родственник. Человек, которого мы изгнали с планеты. Капитан знал его, и он, так же как и я, помешал ему творить его темные дела.

Да, это было в духе Торна. Обман, навет. Он ненавидел меня, он ненавидел капитана Кирка. Он нашел выход. Решение отомстить нам обоим одновременно – о, я представляю, как он радовался этой затее. А я как дурак играл по его правилам.

Они собираются найти его. Я не верю, что это возможно.

_Если удалось с первого раза, постарайтесь скрыть удивление._

Я не знаю, что происходит в голове у капитана. Когда он вернулся на корабль, на нем не было живого места. Но он привел с собой капитана того, другого корабля. Он объявил, что мы поможем помочь ему найти сына. Я понимаю его мотивы, но видеть этого паршивого квадруманца просто не могу. Прямо в дрожь бросает, как подумаю, что он сделал. Но приказ есть приказ. Мы ищем его старого знакомого Торна, который, предположительно, и похитил ребенка. Этого Торна я все-таки ненавижу больше, чем нашего «гостя». Похищать детей нельзя. Похищать детей – это настолько отвратительно, и, черт возьми, наш капитан прав, что собирается преподать этому паршивцу урок. Здесь я полностью на его стороне.

Скотти порадовался, что в машинном отделении все в полном порядке. Они шли на шестом варпе, и бесперебойная работа двигателей была нужна им как воздух.

Он не знал, как они собираются обнаружить Торна. Как найти в бесконечном космическом пространстве человека, который не хочет, чтобы его нашли? Мало того, человека, у которого есть свой космический корабль?

Скотти пришлось удивиться. Торна они обнаружили. Опять везение.

Информация о Торне была отправлена Звездному Флоту и оттуда разослана всем кораблям. И совершенно неожиданно оказалось, что один из кораблей вулканцев столкнулся с ним два дня назад в 6z-квадранте. Они обменялись обычными приветствиями, подтверждающими мирные намерения, и разошлись каждый своим путем.

Сейчас они на всех парах летели по направлению к этому квадранту. Существовала реальная вероятность, что они обнаружат остаточный след корабля.

Скотти как раз пришел на мостик, когда Спок обнаружил на сенсорах корабль, предположительно принадлежавшей квадруманцу, в нескольких парсеках от них. Петля затягивалась.

_В жизни всегда есть место подвигу. Надо только быть подальше от этого места._

Чехов был рад, что его включили в команду захвата. Он был одним из немногих, кто был в курсе всех событий. По кораблю ходили разные слухи, но он знал, что происходит, кто и зачем схватил капитана, и почему у них на борту находится квадруманец.

Торна схватили, но мальчика, ради которого все и затевалось, на корабле не обнаружили. Сейчас Чехов был в офицерской, внимательно следя за допросом.

- Послушайте, скажите, куда вы дели ребенка, и, возможно…

- Я продал его работорговцам. Вы никогда его не найдете.

Павел видел, как мгновенно побледнел Зарррртак. Все его четыре руки сжались в кулаки. Внушительные кулаки, надо отметить.

Капитан как-то незаметно переместился, чтобы находиться между этими двумя. Еще не хватало членовредительства.

- Спокойно, Зарррртак. Мы найдем его.

- Вызываю мостик.

- Мостик на связи.

- Курс на Базар, мистер Сулу.

- Понял, капитан.

Итак, они возвращались туда, откуда все начиналось. По крайней мере, для капитана.

Вообще, это было логично. Эта планета была недалеко от этого квадранта, и было весьма вероятно, что работорговцы отправятся туда. Там можно было продать и купить что угодно. Это был их рай.

Очевидно, Торн тоже так считал. Потому что его глаза мгновенно сузились, в ненависти. Капитан стоял спиной к нему, и не видел, как тот резко кинулся на него с непонятно откуда взявшимся кинжалом. Зато видел Чехов.

Было больно. Потом раздался какой-то шум, очевидно, Торна утихомирили.

- Чехов! – он с трудом расслышал обеспокоенный голос своего капитана.

- Капитан… - Чехов пытался понять, что происходит. В голове все перепуталось, и он почему-то видел Бэкингема, который склонился над ним с обеспокоенным лицом.

- Все будет хорошо, энсин, держитесь. Все будет хорошо…

_В хорошем разговоре не все говорится._

- Я отправлюсь с вами. – Зарррртак был настойчив.

- Нет. Квадруманцы редко появляются в подобных местах, вы привлечете внимание. Если те работорговцы, которых мы ищем, на планете, они быстро узнают, что вы там. Вспомнив про маленького Карна, выводы будет сделать не сложно. Тогда мы их упустим.

Когда надо капитан умел убеждать.

- Мы с мистером Споком спустимся вдвоем и как только что-то узнаем, сообщим вам.

Последнее слово капитана. Упрямого капитана.

МакКой не находил себе места все эти несколько часов. Его друзья находились в потенциально опасной ситуации, и ему это ох как не нравилось.

Доктор проверил показания. Чехов был стабилен, и его жизнь была уже вне опасности. Хоть какие-то хорошие новости. Это очень порадует капитана, когда он вернется.

Как они могли проглядеть оружие Торна? Его обыскивали дважды. Если бы не этот мальчик, этот юноша, капитан мог быть мертв. Что было не так с этим миром?

Хвала богам, что рана оказалась не такой опасной, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Нож соскользнул, очень удачно не задев никаких жизненно важных органов.

Сейчас Торн находился под арестом, в камере. Это успокаивало.

- Как этот храбрый молодой человек?

В лазарет зашел Зарррртак.

Этот квадруманец вызывал у МакКоя крайне двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, его мотивы можно было понять. У него украли сына. Многие бы пошли на что угодно ради того, чтобы спасти члена своей семьи. Но то, что он сделал с капитаном… МакКой лично видел все его раны, нанесенные этими руками.

Еще поэтому он так не хотел, чтобы Кирк отправлялся на очередную спасательную операцию. Он еще не оправился полностью, не мог оправиться за столь короткое время. Но разве этого упрямца можно убедить хоть в чем-нибудь?

- Он будет в порядке, - довольно холодно сказал МакКой и снова повернулся к пациенту. Он так отвлекся, снимая показания, что не заметил, как Зарррртак подошел ближе.

- Я должен был быть на его месте, - тихо сказал он.

МакКой внимательно посмотрел на него. Это не было ни хвастовством, ни желанием вызвать понимание. Просто констатацией факта.

- На его месте должен был быть любой из нас. Там были люди из службы безопасности, которые должны охранять капитана. Но почему-то тем, кто его спас, оказался этот юноша.

Квадруманец покачал головой и повторил свои слова.

- Я должен был быть на его месте. Вы не понимаете. Я поклялся. Я поклялся себе, что буду защищать вашего капитана. Что отплачу ему за то, что он сделал для меня.

- О, вы уже хорошо отплатили, - не сдержал язвительного комментария МакКой и тут же прикусил язык.

Зарррртак выглядел раздавленным. Действительно раздавленным. Очевидно, у него все-таки была совесть.

- Он всегда такой? Ваш капитан?

- Какой такой? Честный? Справедливый? Да.

Зарррртак кивнул.

- Я должен был почувствовать, что что-то не так. Он был сильным, там, у меня на корабле. Потому что его совесть была чиста. Люди с нечистой совестью, подлецы, они всегда слишком дорожат своей шкурой. Они трусы. Мой разум помутился от гнева. Я должен был видеть, что он рррух, стойкий.

- Да, вы должны были видеть…

- Двое людей, которые сопровождали капитана... Они были отравлены "холодным" ядом с моей планеты. Если вы дадите им вот это противоядие, они придут в себя.

МакКой кивнул. Будем считать это жестом доброй воли.

_Начиная новое дело, надо быть готовым даже к тому, что у вас все получится._

На Базаре они пустили слух, что купят пару детей-гуманоидов за баснословно высокую цену. Они специально не стали уточнять, что им нужен квадруманец, это было бы слишком очевидно.

Но детей, проданных в рабство было действительно мало. За их похищение была слишком жесткая кара, и мало кто шел на подобный риск. Тем более, зачем им дети, которых еще растить и растить, прежде, чем из них выйдет толковый работник. Только лишние расходы. Так что, по их расчетам, те, кто купил Карна, должны были выйти с ними на связь, только если они были на планете.

Очередной безумный план оправдал их ожидания.

Им показали спящего мальчика, и сказали, что достанут второго ребенка другой расы в ближайшие пару дней. Тут вступил в действие другой план. Напасть.

Спок с натяжкой мог назвать это планом, но раз капитан Кирк сказал план, то пусть будет план.

И, как ни странно, он срабатывал. Когда тебе в лицо направлены два фазера, особо не повыпендриваешься.

- О, так вы офицеры Звездного Флота? Это ваш мальчик? Мы как раз везли его домой. Мы не знали, откуда он. Бедняга, наверное потерялся.

Споку было противно слушать все эти лживые слова. Он не знал, как капитан терпел подобное, но счел нужным не вмешиваться.

- Карн?

Капитан Кирк тихонько коснулся ребенка, возвращая того из мира снова.

- Карн, мы друзья твоего отца. Сейчас мы отведем тебя к нему.

- Правда?

- Правда. Пойдешь с нами?

- Да.

Ребенок не выглядел испуганным.

- Знай, что ты остался жив только благодаря тому, что мальчик цел и невредим. Если бы с ним что-то случилось…

- Что вы, что вы. Как можно. Совсем еще ребенок, один, вдали от родного дома… Что мы, звери что ли?

Кирк криво ухмыльнулся, но не стал тратить время на это отребье. Сейчас самым важным был ребенок.

- Поднять на корабль… троих.

Спок готов был поклясться, что никогда не видел у капитана такой счастливой улыбки, как в тот момент, когда ребенок доверчиво взял его за руку, и их охватило телепортационное сияние.

_Что посмеешь, то и пожнёшь._

Чехов был в порядке. Ребенка вернули отцу. Да, это было определенно хорошее дело. Вряд ли бы с ним согласился МакКой…

Капитан пришел в телепортационную, чтобы проводить гостей. Они возвращали квадруманцев на их корабль.

Гипс уже сняли, и Кирк был крайне рад этому обстоятельству.

Зарррртак с сыном уже стояли на платформе, но когда вошел капитан, они спустились.

- Я благодарю вас, капитан. За вашу помощь и понимание. Вы вернули мне мое сердце. Я никогда этого не забуду, капитан Киррр'рррк.

Все его четыре ладони раскрылись навстречу в приветственном жесте.

Кирк ответил тем же, повторив незамысловатое движение.

- Включайте.

Когда они исчезли, МакКой спросил:

- И что это только что было?

- Это были традиционные слова благодарности, принятые у квадруманцев. – Естественно ответил Спок. – Капитан, вы знаете, что шесть «Р» в вашем имени означают, что вы теперь являетесь дворянином, и имеете право на оспаривание законов, принятых самим Императором?

- Да, я слышал об этом.

- А еще, - добавил Спок, - Вы имеете право требовать ответной помощи Зарррртака в любое время. Только что он признал себя вашим вечным должником.

- Черт возьми, это феноменально, Джим! – глаза у МакКоя горели.

- А еще…

- Еще? – с придыханием переспросил Боунс.

- Еще капитан теперь имеет право бросить вызов Императору, и, если победит, стать правителем целой планеты.

- Черт возьми! Джим, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься поступать так опрометчиво?

- Нет, Боунс, можешь быть спокоен. Меня вполне устраивает должность капитана.

Вечером, когда они со Споком играли в шахматы, капитан спросил:

- Спок, признайся все-таки, что последнее, про вызов Императору, ты придумал, чтобы подразнить МакКоя.

Спок хотел ответить, что для вулканцев не характерно подобное поведение, да и не стал бы он придумывать что-то, говоря о таких серьезных вещах. Но видя, что его капитана это почему-то очень волнует, он сказал:

- Да капитан. Я придумал это.

- Ну и слава богу, Спок, слава богу, - как-то облегченно вздохнул Джим, как будто избавился от какой-то тяжелой ноши.

«Вулканцы конечно не врут» - подумал Спок. «Но оно того, пожалуй, стоит».


End file.
